Sowing the Seeds
by Evil Orange Crayon
Summary: A series of drabbles, in Cedric's upset from losing the Amulet of Avalor he ventures a visit with his parents. His mother offers him a scheme that may help him achieve his dream. If he can be patient. Rated for profanity, cuz I like a Cedric that cusses! D:
1. Chapter 1

Sowing the Seeds

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with 'em.

Um… Yea. Don't hate, man. Don't hate. This will be a series of drabbles that are all connected. I would totally write ten years between the suggested plot device, but I am lazy and that's too much work. So, instead, I'll give you drabbles of key moments that come up since the plot device is suggested. I'm being vague on purpose, yo. I will be sure to specify Sofia's age throughout just to be safe and not to push that 'ew' button.

Right now, I really don't know where I'm going with it. I'm just going with it. I'm rating T until I figure out where I'm going with this.

* * *

Sofia is eight.

It wasn't long after the debacle with the Amulet of Avalor that he had found himself, with a princess in tow, visiting his parents. It was at her suggestion. She thought he was looking down, and he had been depressed lately with good reason mind you, and suggested that a visit to his parents would help his dark demeanor. She had been wrong, of course.

Despite having rewarded him with the family wand, his father still questioned his abilities and choices. He felt belittled and unworthy still in the eyes of his father. Though the little princess tried her best by regaling them with tells of his achievements and good deeds. They always sounded better when they came from her, she had a way of making things seem more fantastic and alluring than they really were. His parents enjoyed her company though.

At his mother's suggestion, the princess took his father out for a stroll. He assumed it was to give him some relief from his overbearing need to throw his clout about. He was wrong. "Cedikins dear, I had an idea that I wanted to suggest to you," she paused a moment to sip her tea. "Have you given up your plight of taking the crown?"

He blinked at her then shook his head, "No, mummy. I… I suppose after the last attempt I have been hard pressed to try again. I've been dwelling on the foolish mistakes I made the last time, still. The princess just refuses to let me properly suffer the loss."

"Hm," she chuckled lightly as she listened. "I've noticed she seems to be doting on you quite a bit today. I think if your father hadn't stopped his prattling you about your lack of achievements that we might have never gotten her to agree to take him out of the house." She sighed lightly and patted his hand, "I'm sorry, deary, but you know how he can be. Anyway, I had an idea I wanted you to consider for your next scheme."

He eyed his mother curiously, she seemed quite eager for him to achieve his plan of taking over the kingdom. "What is your idea?"

"You will have to hear me out on this," she said at length. "I understand that you may be shocked by the suggestion, but you should at least consider it. I think you ought to consider different methods of gaining the Amulet of Avalor, or even taking over the kingdom."

He winced, "I have tried other methods. I was equally incapable of getting that one to work."

"Have you considered," she looked away from him. "Winning the heart of the princess?"

He nearly choked on the biscuit he had been nibbling on. He looked at his mother and could have sworn the woman had grown a second head. "She is eight! You can't be serious!"

"Well, of course, you will have to wait until she is of a proper age to properly woe her. However, you could start sowing the seeds of love now. I look at how she gazes up at you and I see that she already adores you, she cares deeply for you. It would be hardly the effort to have that expand into love."

He dropped the biscuit he had been attempting to eat and glowered at his mother, "I am not nor will I ever be a pedophile. I will not molest the child in an effort to gain her amulet. Mother, I am appalled that you would even suggest a thing."

"Now, Cedric listen here. I did not suggest you do such a thing," she folded her arms across her chest, signifying that she was offended by the idea. "I am suggesting that you take the girl who already cares deeply for you and you start sowing the seeds of love in her mind. Return her friendship, be nice to her. As she starts to flower into a woman be supportive, because that will be a difficult time for her. Don't be so standoffish and accept her affections."

He grimaced as he listened to his mother, "How will doing all of this gain me the Amulet or the kingdom?"

"She will surely take to hanging around you more often, it will give you ample opportunity to snatch the trinket when you have a proper plan in place to use it. If you are able to get her to properly fall for you, you may not even need it," she plucked up her own biscuit as a reward for her own brilliant scheme.

"Even if I were able to get Sofia to fall for me and wish to wed me, she would not be crowned Queen of Enchancia. That duty will go to James. In the unlikely event that he is not able to serve as king then it would fall upon Amber," he frowned as he considered it. "The likelihood that she will ever wear the crown is slim, even if she's more likely to be a better ruler than either of her siblings."

"You needn't take it that far, darling, if you are able to woe her into your favor it should be easier for you to take the amulet," she said simply.

"The alabaster rose only blooms once a hundred years, mother. I cannot brew that potion again for another hundred years. And by then the point will be moot," he whimpered.

"Consider it, unless you are giving up on your plans of taking over the kingdom," she patted his hand. She picked up her tea cup again, "If you consider it, you may want to get to taking the Anti-aging potions. It will keep you looking young and handsome."

It was then his father and the princess reentered his parents little cottage, she offered him a bright smile as she hurried to join them for a treat. He looked at the little princess as he considered his mother's plan and grimaced, "I will consider it." He looked up at his mother and saw her smile knowingly at him.

* * *

They were traveling back to the castle in a flying carriage and he found himself falling back on the seed that his mother had planted. He snuck a glance at the girl beside him, for she had sat beside him rather than across from him. While she was looking out at the scenery of the landscape below, she was still rather close. Was his mother right? Was the girl already smitten with him?

Would all it take is him being nice?

He decided to test the theory and cleared his throat. At the action she turned to him and offered him a smile, he had her full undivided attention. "I wanted to thank you, princess, for insisting we visit my parents," he tried to force a smile. "I am feeling better, now," it was almost painful.

She grasped his arm in one of her hands and her smile practically shined with her delight, "I knew it would make you feel better! I know your dad isn't as nice to you as he should be, but I figured some time with your mom would help a lot." She settled a little closer, "When I'm upset I know going to my mom usually helps. She has a way of making me see things a different way and well... generally knows how to make me feel good."

"Yes, well," he hummed lightly as he looked ahead, trying to not feel uncomfortable with what he was about to admit. "Good friends also have a way of making one another feel better."

"I'm so happy you would say something like that, Mister Cedric!" She sounded thoroughly pleased, "If you ever feel like you need a friend, I would be more than happy to be there for you."

He felt touched, really. "Yes, well," he decided to forge ahead. "I suppose I want you to know, that... well if you feel that you need someone. I could offer my ear or shoulder, what have you."

This seemed to delight her to no end because her little arms came around him and hugged him tightly, "I'm so grateful you would make that offer, Mister Cedric."


	2. Chapter 2

Sowing the Seeds

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with 'em.

Um… Yea. Don't hate, man. Don't hate. This will be a series of drabbles that are all connected. I would totally write ten years between the suggested plot device, but I am lazy and that's too much work. So, instead, I'll give you drabbles of key moments that come up since the plot device is suggested. I'm being vague on purpose, yo. I will be sure to specify Sofia's age throughout just to be safe and not to push that 'ew' button.

Right now, I really don't know where I'm going with it. I'm just going with it. I'm rating T until I figure out where I'm going with this.

* * *

Sofia is ten.

It had been a few years and with a great deal of effort on his part, he managed to improve the friendship that he had with the young girl. He did more than just take advantage of her willingness to do good and help others. He made an effort to please her. She made an effort to see him on a daily basis.

She would come for tea, she picked up her magic lessons on a serious level, and sometimes she would just come by to visit. He had warmed to her and no longer felt she was a nuisance, though the reality of it she never really had been. He felt as if his own magic flourished in her presence and he no longer found himself stumbling over his own wand when it came to royal duties. She helped him gain some confidence in himself and he came more of a formidable sorcerer.

Perhaps there was more to his mother's idea than she let on. Over the last two years, with the assistance of his apprentice, he managed to secure a commendation or two from the king. He finally began to feel a bit of appreciation, of course he didn't think he would if it weren't for the little girl come to the castle.

On this particular visit, and it was a visit. He had to set magic lessons to specific days, Tuesdays once a week, or he would never get anything done. While planning to take over the kingdom or steal her amulet had taken a back burner and freed up some of his spare time, brewing the anti-aging potion was something that was time consuming. He made sure, as per sorcerer rule, to keep the purpose of the potion quiet. Though, Sofia knew what he was brewing. He had suddenly found it hard to keep things from her.

On this particular day, she had joined him and watched him carefully brew the potion. "Why are you using anti-aging potions?"

He looked at her turned and gave her his best 'come hither' look, all in jest. "I must remain handsome and youthful looking if I am to secure a woman to take care of me. I fear it will not be too long before you notice boys and then who will remind me to eat dinner? I'll wither away!"

She didn't resist the urge to laugh at him, though he had made sure to not take offense to it, "I'm not going to take any interest in boys, Mister Cedric. Besides I like the idea of taking care of you. I noticed you've gained some weight since I've gotten you eating properly."

"Are you calling me fat?" He looked down and gave his stomach a poke, his trousers had gotten a bit tighter but he hadn't noticed any pudge poking out.

"No, no," she was quick to answer and he glared at her. "You're not getting fat! You're gaining weight! You look healthier is what I was trying to say."

He huffed and went back to his potion, "This doesn't take away from the fact that you should be worrying over boys your own age and not stuffy ol' me."

She sighed and looked back to what he assumed was her homework, "I don't think there are any boys that like me."

He cast a curious look at her and noticed her slightly flushed cheek, "Is there a certain boy you like?" The idea unnerved him, having this kind of conversation with a child. But, curiosity beckoned.

"Not really," she answered with a shrug. "Most boys pay attention to Amber. I think me coming from the village makes me less desirable or something. Hugo seems okay, but he's been being mean to me lately. One day he'll be nice and we will have fun practicing for flying derby then the next he ignores me."

"Did you beat him in practice?"

She looked up at him curiously, "Yes."

"Boys don't like to be beat by girls, it makes them feel less... manly. That is why for a long time they didn't allow girls to play what they considered boy sports or boy things," he went back to his recipe as he spoke to her. "It wasn't until within the last century that women were recognized as capable sorceresses. And you know my mother is a hell of a sorceress," he paused and gave her a quick look. "Mind the profanity, will you?"

She gave him a begrudging smile, "You shouldn't swear, Mister Cedric."

"Yes, well, not for virgin ears, I will remember to mind my words more often in front of you," he placed the final ingredient into the cauldron and sighed, watching the liquid bubble. "You should be proud of yourself, by the way. A lot of the activities that princesses are involved in now are considered to be for boys. From what I understand, you have had a hand in that." He waved his wand at the fire, dismissing it, "Fetch me a crystal vial will you, dear?"

She jumped up from her stool and hurried to his the cabinet he stored the majority of his potions in, upon finding the vial in question she returned to him. "When we lived in the village we weren't as highly strung on things like whether or not a boy or a girl was doing a job. If you're able to do the job then you do it. I wasn't prepared when I was told I couldn't do a lot of things because I was a princess."

He took the vial and with a wave of his wand, the liquid swirled up from the cauldron and into the vial where it still steamed. "Yes, well, it is unfortunate. You will find a lot of boys that think more with their pride than whether or not they are ruining their chances with a lovely princess," he sat the vial down to cool and looked at her. "Do you like this boy?"

He watched as she bit her bottom lip and then shrugged, fidgeting with the skirt of her gown, "Not more than a friend."

He hummed lightly at that, raising an eyebrow, "Perhaps you are still a bit young to worry about things like boys. You're what? Ten?"

She smiled brightly at him and nodded, "I'll be eleven in two months."

"Just two months?" He grimaced for show and put a hand to his chest, "Merlin's mushrooms where does the time go?" He glowered at her, "You're getting too close to being a teenager. How much longer before you become unbearable and hormonal?"

She looked confused and shrugged, "What does that mean?"

"Your mother needs to have a talk with you," he sighed. "Let's not go through that unpleasantness, just know there is nothing about your womanly problems that I want to know about, understand?" She nodded again, clearly confused. "Let's change the subject, shall we? What would you like for your birthday?"

She brightened right back up, "Oh you don't have to get me anything special! I would just like you being there."

He chuckled, likely story. There was always something, "I'm not buying it."

She released a sigh and her cheeks flushed prettily, she looked at anything but him before finally bursting out with it, "Would you dance with me during the ball that they're going to throw for my birthday?"

He blinked, "What?"

She looked at her hands, fidgeting again, "All my classmates are going to be at the ball for my birthday. And, I don't think anyone but dad will want to dance with me. W-would you though? Not all night," she hurriedly added. "Just maybe one or two dances?"

He smiled at her, before putting on his best put out expression, "If that is what you want then I suppose I must."

She looked up at him in relief, "You're the best, Mister Cedric."

"Anything for you, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

Sowing the Seeds

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with 'em.

Um… Yea. Don't hate, man. Don't hate. This will be a series of drabbles that are all connected. I would totally write ten years between the suggested plot device, but I am lazy and that's too much work. So, instead, I'll give you drabbles of key moments that come up since the plot device is suggested. I'm being vague on purpose, yo. I will be sure to specify Sofia's age throughout just to be safe and not to push that 'ew' button.

Right now, I really don't know where I'm going with it. I'm just going with it. I'm rating T until I figure out where I'm going with this.

* * *

Sofia is thirteen.

He heard a noise up in his workshop, it was loud enough to garner his attention and he hadn't really been asleep. He was just wishing he was. He sat up with a grumble and somehow managed to find his robe. He wrapped it around himself, not feeling the need to fully get dressed and hoping dearly that it was just Wormwood getting into something. He trudged up to the door of his bedroom and paused, remembering he had in fact doused the lights in the workshop. A frustrated sigh and he grabbed a candle and proceeded to light it the old fashion way.

Keeping it in hand he went out into his workshop. She was seated on her stool and he was so surprised to see her, he merely stood there with his robe standing open in only his under things. Fortunately, she hadn't been turned towards him. He hastily closed his robe and secured it before approaching her.

He learned early on when she finally ventured into the cusp of puberty to be gentle with her emotions, while she never actually snapped at him there were sometimes when she seemed unable to control the urge to weep. More than once, he found himself awkwardly consoling her when she herself had no idea why she was weeping.

"Princess?"

She looked up at him, startled. Her face was tear streaked and he had the uncomfortable feeling that he would be hugging her in an inappropriate state of undress. "Mister Cedric," it came out as a whisper, as if she feared she might wake anyone else. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I hadn't gone to sleep, yet," he moved to, carefully, sit beside her and set the candle on the table. He adjusted his robe to ensure that he remained modest before the girl. "What are you doing here?"

She sniffled and looked away, seemingly to be in some intense study of the wood grain of his work table. "I'm sorry, I was just upset. And there's something about your tower that makes me feel better."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "Why are you upset?"

"There was a ball in Freezenburg for something Princess Hildegard planned," she sighed forlornly. "My entire class was there. Hugo was there."

"I'm taking it that you didn't have a good time?"

She shook her head, "It was fine, but Hugo asked me to dance. Which, was okay. He only stepped on my foot once and we were talking. I thought he was fine with us just being friends."

"But he wasn't?" He pressed, concerned that the boy had done something foolish.

She looked up at him, eyes watery, "He kissed me. He didn't ask or anything, he just kissed me." She sniffled, "It was my first kiss. I wanted to save it for my true love."

He smiled slightly at her, somewhat relieved. He wasn't sure what he expected the boy to do, but it was enough to give him some worry. He put a hand on her shoulder lightly and tipped his head towards her just slightly, "Silly girl, do you really expect to meet your true love at thirteen?"

She pulled a handkerchief out of the little clutch purse she had been carrying, she covered her face, "No. That doesn't mean I couldn't still save my first kiss for him."

"Now, Sofia, don't be so silly. You're young. Why would you save such things for someone you have not met yet?" He scooted his seat closer to hers as he spoke, "You need to live and not be waiting for your true love to happen upon you. It could take ages for you to meet him."

She peered at him then paused to wipe the tears from her face, "I didn't want to kiss Hugo."

"Well, in that event you have my full permission to slap the boy silly. That will teach him and any other boy that may be looking not to take without asking first," it would also teach them not to try to force a girl into something they didn't want. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and sniffled as she seemed to gain a hold on her emotions, "I'm sorry I bothered you. I know it seems silly. I... I was just so mad that I started to cry and it was like once it started I couldn't get it to stop."

"Puberty," he grumbled and rubbed his brow. "Are you better now?"

She nodded then looked up at him, her eyes started to look watery again, "Can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Anything for you, Princess."

"Can I kiss you?"

He blanched and scooted away from her, taking great care to make sure his robe stayed close, "That is not an appropriate thing to ask of me, Princess."

She sighed and looked down, "I know. I just... I just can't get over that my first kiss was wasted on someone I don't even like."

He grimaced, "It would be highly improper for you to kiss me. I'm fairly certain that your father would have my head if he even heard this conversation." He sighed and turned to look ahead, presenting her with his profile. "My cheek," he swallowed hard. "You may kiss my cheek. I hope that will be enough to make you feel better."

She chuckled and he felt her close the distance between them and press her lips against his cheek, he winced smelling the sweet smell of Lilac. She pulled away with a sigh, seemingly satisfied, "I guess that will have to make the memory better."

He glowered at her, "Yes, let's just be sure not to repeat this to anyone else. I am attached to my head and don't wish to part with it."

She seemed to be studying him in curiously, "Are you wearing anything under your robe?"

He colored and stood carefully, "I was in bed before I heard you up here. Now if you are going to continue to ask inappropriate things, princess I am going to have to chase you out of here."

She had the decency to blush, though he was sure it wasn't for the same reason he was. "I'm sorry, Mister Cedric." She stood and looked abash at making him uncomfortable, "I'll go so you can go back to bed."

"Good, you to should find your way to bed," he guided her to the door. "You might want to mention to your parents about Prince Hugo's unwelcome affections. I'm sure they would like to have a word with his parents about it."

"I'll do that," she offered him a curtsy and he was about to return a bow to her before recalling his lack of dress and only offered her a nod. "Good night, Mister Cedric."

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

* * *

I was kind of a weepy mess when puberty hit me. So, that's kind of why I eluded to making Sofia some what a weepy mess. Plus, I really liked the idea of her sitting in his tower crying and him getting out of bed to comfort her. So, ya know, here ya go.


	4. Chapter 4

Sowing the Seeds

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with 'em.

Um… Yea. Don't hate, man. Don't hate. This will be a series of drabbles that are all connected. I would totally write ten years between the suggested plot device, but I am lazy and that's too much work. So, instead, I'll give you drabbles of key moments that come up since the plot device is suggested. I'm being vague on purpose, yo. I will be sure to specify Sofia's age throughout just to be safe and not to push that 'ew' button.

Right now, I really don't know where I'm going with it. I'm just going with it. I'm rating T until I figure out where I'm going with this.

* * *

Sofia is fifteen.

It had been a bad idea to allow her to kiss him, he had realized it when instead of just smothering him with hugs she had begun to press kisses to his cheeks. He suffered through it and made sure to scold her when she appeared overtly friend anywhere save his tower. He didn't want any of the castle staff thinking they had been having any sort of sordid relationship. Despite the plan he had decided to adopt. He still had her reputation to worry about, she was a princess and she didn't deserve to be soiled by him.

It was at some point over the past few years that he started to actually worry about her more. Perhaps he cared for her. It had been a thought that seemed to plague him. He had begun to depend upon her at some point, when he couldn't remember. He would find himself waking in a horrid mood and his day wouldn't brighten until she crossed the threshold of his tower. It was as if some sort of tightness in his chest had loosened and he could breathe easier.

He refused to analyze it, weary of what it may mean. She came this afternoon bearing tea and his favorite cookies. When he had mentioned that they were his favorite, she had made a point to bring them each time she brought tea. Her brilliant smile demanded an answer and he echoed it, though he was well aware his wasn't as attractive as hers.

He was given pause, unsure as to when he started to find the girl attractive. He would be a fool to not see the vision that she was with her brilliant blue eyes, lovely flushed cheeks, and those curls that he found himself wanting to tangle his fingers in. That thought alone gave him pause. He watched as she produced to tea cups from her pocket and set the steaming teapot down on his work table. She went to fetch the little container of honey he kept in the cabinet and then sat next to him on her stool, "Good afternoon, Mister Cedric!"

He swallowed hard as he eyed her, "Afternoon." She poured them both tea and began to prepare his the way that he liked it and he found himself floored by how truly beautiful she had become. She was still growing into the body of a woman, but even so it was quite becoming. He pinched the bridge of his nose hard enough to draw tears to his eyes, he had to stop this. He was going to end up giving into the thing he was trying to resist.

He was striving to make her love him, not to fall to pieces at the sight of her. He would not be perverse at the sight of her blossoming bosom. "How has your day been?" She asked as she set his teacup before him and the plate of his favorite cookies close by.

It made him wonder who was trying to win over who. He found the thought confusing and frustrating and he tried his best to not be angry at the girl for it. "Well enough, I suppose," he grumbled as he waved his wand over his cup, getting it to stir on it's own. "It has been uneventful for me. How has your day been?"

She settled down on her stool and picked up a cookie, "School was uneventful, though I think Hugo is still holding a grudge from when he kissed me. I heard him telling someone I was horrible, even though it was just a peck. I don't know why he has to be so petty," she frowned slightly at him.

He frowned as well, "Some do not take rejection lightly. The best you can do is hold your head high and ignore his comments. You know better and anyone that believes him is a fool." He plucked up a cookie as well, dipping it into his tea before he took a bite. "Unless of course you have changed your mind on how you feel about him?"

She shook her head and then took a sip of her tea, "No. Definitely not, especially how he's been acting this past year. I just don't understand why he has to be like this. Why can't we simply be friends?"

He shrugged a shoulder and went to studying the murky liquid in his cup, "Men have a hard time befriending the fairer sex. And I use the term men loosely, it's quite evident that there are some males in your class that aren't up to the definition of man."

He could feel her eyes on him, as if she were physically touching him and it was unnerving. "Why can't men and women be friends?"

He grimaced and hazarded a glance at her, "Because of something that isn't entirely proper that I mention in your presence."

"Are you referring to sex?"

He blanched and nearly spilled his tea on himself, "How the hell would you know about that?"

She offered him a smile, her face flushed prettily, "I'm fifteen, Mister Cedric. Mom has had that talk with me."

It pained him, his chest hurt and he looked away. She was still was far too young and he had no business being attracted to her. He was losing track of the plan and becoming soft. "Yes, well. That is exactly what I was referring to. A man finds it difficult to maintain friendship with a woman because essentially that is what he wants from her. I am sure that is the reason he has been aloof and downright foul with you."

She put her teacup down and her brows furrowed as she looked at him, "Does that mean you want me?"

He shot up from his seat, upsetting his teacup and spilling half of it onto the table. He put as much distance between himself and her that he could without leaving the room, "There is a difference here! I bloody well don't want you, I am over half your age!"

She didn't look distressed by his words, even by the profanity. She merely folded her hands in her lap and looked at him, he was sure she didn't believe him, "How is there a difference? Does age really matter?"

"There is a huge bloody difference," he threw his arms up in exasperation. "You are still a child, that is one blasted thing that matters a great deal!"

Still, her expression was nonplussed by his words or his reaction to her question. The feeling that despite all his irate responses that she merely looked at him as if she didn't believe a word of it. He was wondering if he believed a word of it. She raised a hand, trying to placate him and calm down his fraying nerves. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I … I was curious. Are you angry with me?"

He settled just a bit, though there was a nagging voice that still questioned his reaction to her. He slowly, almost timidly, returned to his seat beside her. "No," he said at last, looking at her from the corner of his eye. It was almost as if he expect her to call him on his lie "No, I'm not angry with you."

She took up one of his spare wands and waved it over the mess he had made. He watched with a bit of appreciation as she expertly cleaned the mess, her wand waving was near superb. "I have some homework to get to. Do you want me to leave you the cookies?"

He shook his head, only mildly surprised that she hadn't brought her schoolwork up here with her. It was more often than not that she would over take his work table with her books and be sitting beside him as she did her own work. "Take them with you," his appetite had left him. "You have lessons tomorrow, will I see you for them?"

She smiled at him, "I'm just going to do my homework. I'll be back tomorrow, Mister Cedric. I wouldn't miss magic lessons for the world." She leaned over and gave his cheek a light kiss and left in a swirl of purple silk and petticoats.

He was left sitting in his chair, staring at his door and feeling vulnerable.

It wasn't long after the most uncomfortable visit with the princess that he fled to the refuge of his parents cottage. When he arrived his father answered the door with a bit of surprise, he wasn't expected but then again he didn't give them his usual pre warning that he was coming for a visit. "Is mother home?"

"She is in the kitchen," he looked curious. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine, I just need to speak with her." With that said he pushed past his father and went into their cottage without a second thought, though surely his father would be offended and ready to give him a lecture on how he should treat his betters. He entered the kitchen to see his mother by the stove, wand in hand in an arraignment of sweets at the ready for baking. "Mummy, we need to speak."

"Oh?" She smiled at him then spied his father behind him, "Goodwin, did you not say that you and Marshak were going to do some fishing?"

"I did, that was earlier. The boy seems to be troubled and I wanted to see if there was something wrong with Enchancia or if he was in need of help," his father folded his arms over his chest, clearly offended that he had come to his mother instead of him.

"Darling, I can surely handle his troubles," his mother said sweetly and moved around him so she could usher his father out. "Go fish, I will let you know what the problem was after he leaves."

"Mother," his snapped, hoping against hope that she wouldn't indeed tell his shame to his father.

Once she was sure his father had left the cottage, she came back to him and offered him a comforting hug. "Don't you worry, I will think of something trivial to tell him without making you appear inept," she gave his back a pat before she went around him back to her baking. "What is the problem?"

"I have made a horrible mistake," he sat down at the kitchen table and put his face in his hands. "I won't be able to commit to this plan we have made."

"Have you met someone?" She aske curiously, looking at him intently.

He snorted and waved the thought away, "Of course not. When have I got the time to meet anyone?" He sighed and sat back into the chair and wanting nothing more than to whine like a child. "I don't think I will be able to take the Amulet from her. All this work of trying to win her over and I have been thoroughly wrapped about her little finger."

He heard his mother chuckle and he glared at her, "So you are saying the plan has backfired? She has won you over instead of the other way around?"

"It's not funny," he grumped. "How am I supposed to function with her about me all the time?"

"Why resist it?" She put her hand on her hip and gave him a look, as if the answer should be obvious to him, "She didn't have to work too hard to win you over. You cared for her before I even put the idea in your head."

"How did you know?" He snapped and then sighed.

"I didn't just get the title 'Winifred the Wise' by accident, sweetheart. Besides, a mother knows her son, sometimes even better than he may know himself," she pulled cupcakes from the oven and put another batch into her oven.

"What am I to do now?"

"Why do anything differently?"

"Because I want her and she is still too young," he flushed and looked at his mother, seeing a disapproving look. "Perhaps, I love her as well."

"You have waited this long, dear, what is a few more years to wait?"

He grimaced, "I think she knows, she is far too smart to not see through me."

"She wasn't aware of your attempts to take her amulet, there's still a chance she may not be fully aware of your feelings. Especially, if you yourself are still unaware," she waved her wand and the cupcakes were iced with a shimmering icing. She offered him one, "It is not as bad as you think."

He grimaced and took an offered sweet, "I fail to see that." He took a bite and hummed at the delicious confection. "Since when does father fish?"

"Oh they don't actually catch anything," she chuckled. "They just gather at the pond, drink ale, and then nap."

"That sounds pleasant," he sighed. He almost wished for the day for when he had no worries and no lovely princesses vexing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sowing the Seeds

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with 'em.

Um… Yea. Don't hate, man. Don't hate. This will be a series of drabbles that are all connected. I would totally write ten years between the suggested plot device, but I am lazy and that's too much work. So, instead, I'll give you drabbles of key moments that come up since the plot device is suggested. I'm being vague on purpose, yo. I will be sure to specify Sofia's age throughout just to be safe and not to push that 'ew' button.

Right now, I really don't know where I'm going with it. I'm just going with it. I'm rating T until I figure out where I'm going with this. But I think I have an idea. I may make a separate one for the adulty content, I dunno. I'll sleep on it.

* * *

Sofia is sixteen.

It wasn't long after the realization that he did, in fact, love the princess that he had come to make an effort to keep her at arms length. He didn't have an excuse for it. There was the wild thought that it was what was best for her. He put aside the desire to take over the kingdom and put the vast majority of his thoughts and efforts into detering any more than friendly feelings she might have developed for him. It was painful, to encourage her to speak about other males.

It didn't seem to put her off at all, she still hugged him and kissed his cheek when she came to call upon him. Which, the more he thought on it the more he was sure he wouldn't change. He had come to take comfort in her embraces.

He didn't realize that all his efforts to keep her at arms length was in vain. And it was in vain, as he come to find out after this particular misadventure. Not really a misadventure, but more of a turn at the wrong moment. A bad bit of timing is what it was, as per usual with him. He always managed to have bad timing with a lot of things.

This moment, for example, she had been closing in to kiss his cheek and he had turned just at the wrong moment. Her lips had connected with the side of his mouth. And while the mishap itself wouldn't have been much of anything, something that he should have been able to easily wave away. His reaction to it is what caused the real problem.

There was something about having a woman's lips connect with your own that it was very nearly impossible to return the kiss, accident or no. He had tilted his head and adjusted so that her lips weren't connected with the side of his mouth, but the kiss had slid full onto his lips and he had the utmost pleasure of feeling what it would be like to truly kiss the princess.

Her eyes, at the connection, had widened to the size of near saucers. And while he had the overwhelming, near impossible, urge to deepen the kiss. To plunder her mouth and truly get a taste of her. To take her down to his bedroom and do foul and ungentlemanly things to her. He managed to resist. He wasn't really aware why the thought of taking the girl to his bed had come unabided to his mind, but it was that thought that had him tearing his mouth away from hers and scooting, chair and all, halfway across the workshop from her.

"It was an accident," she supplied quickly, probably seeing the distress that he was in and misreading it. "Please," she started to follow him quickly, "Don't be angry with me.'

He held up his hands and waved her away, trying and praying she wouldn't close the distance between them. "I-I am quite aware that is what it was!"

She stopped and wrapped her arms around herself, looking fearful and he wanted to do nothing but soothe her fears. But the vision of her pliant on his bed reared its head in his mind's eye and he had to clench his eyes close to banish the image. It fought hard to stay where it was, "So, you're not angry with me?"

"I am not," he said harshly, perhaps a bit too harshly because when he opened his eyes to glare at her, she didn't look as if she believe him. But then she wasn't aware of the vision she had placed in his mind. "I am not angry. Merlin's mushrooms, I am not angry at you."

She looked slightly relieved, but still being the stubborn girl that she was, "You kissed me back?"

He grimaced and he knew he could try to deny what he had done, but it was very much likely that doing so would hurt her feelings. "Perhaps I did,"he growled.

"Do you want me?" She took a step closer.

"I want you to stop tempting fate," he stood up. "I want you to stop trying to worm your way into to places you most definitely do not belong." His voice had risen, he had started he wasn't sure he could stop now, "Dammit, Sofia, just how long do you think you can tempt me before I snap? Do you think this a game that you play, flitting about here hugging me and kissing me?"

She looked stricken and he immediately regretted his words, but as she had grown self assure of herself and all the more stubborn as teenagers tended to be, she didn't back down as he would have expected. "I am trying to tempt you, I am not playing a game," she all but shouted back at him. "Snap, please, snap! I beg you. I have wanted you for so long that all I can do is hope that one day you will finally just give in!"

The vision of her pliant on his bed flitted across his mind again, oh what it would feel like to have that sweet tenderness beneath him. He cupped his face in his hands and tried to keep from crying at whatever deity thought it would be humorous for all this to happen now. "Of course, of course," he whimpered then dropped his hands to look at her. "I am not snapping today, princess. I don't even think you know what you are tempting me with." He waved his hand towards the door. "Your lessons are done today, go."

"You're rejecting me?"

"Today? Yes, you are far too young to be asking me what you are," he tried to be gentle, he didn't want to chase her away. "There are consequences you need to consider. Please," he never thought he would beg anyone anything but he was ready to beg her to leave. If she got too close to him now, his resolve would break and he would surely damn himself to that special hell where they put old perverted men such as himself. "Please, I ask you to understand and allow me to gather myself."

She didn't answer him, but she turned and left the tower, using a tad bit too much force to close his door. She gave him his time to collect himself. She gave him a bit too much time to collect himself. It was a petty thing for her to do, but he was to blame because he did ask for it.

She didn't pay him another visit until her next visit. Was aloof, which was highly uncharacteristic of her. He was given no hugs or kisses and he fought the urge to beg her for them. "So," he started as she gathered her things for the end of her lesson. "You are angry with me."

She paused and looked at him hard, before looking down at the floor. "My feelings are hurt," she said simply.

"It was never my intention to hurt your feelings," he turned to study the spellbook before him. "I need you to understand what you are asking and why you are too young to be asking for it."

"How old are you, Cedric?"

"I am too close to forty for this to be any sort of appropriate," he winced. He looked at her, "My appearance of being young is a farce made with a potion. You know this, you have seen me make the potion and take it."

She looked away and started towards the door, "Age," she said, "is not a deciding factor." And then she stepped out of his tower.

* * *

I so didn't mean for this to get angsty, but he is SUCH a drama queen I swear. I know I can't be the only one that has this problem when they write stuff involving Cedric.


	6. Chapter 6

Sowing the Seeds

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with 'em.

Um… Yea. Don't hate, man. Don't hate. This will be a series of drabbles that are all connected. I would totally write ten years between the suggested plot device, but I am lazy and that's too much work. So, instead, I'll give you drabbles of key moments that come up since the plot device is suggested. I'm being vague on purpose, yo. I will be sure to specify Sofia's age throughout just to be safe and not to push that 'ew' button.

So, I think I've decide to write the smut part as a stand alone drabble. It'll connect to these series of drabbles, but it will have it's own because it could go as a oneshot and there's no sense in changing the whole series to an M rating for one short. As soon as it's finished I'll wrap up the entire series.

* * *

Sofia is seventeen.

It has only been a few months since their last disastrous encounter. She came for her weekly magic lesson and nothing else. There were no more hugs, no more kisses. He felt as though she had physically ripped apart of him out. He was next to useless. Had he known before the plot had been made that he would truly fall for the girl, he wouldn't have begun it. But, what had his mother said? To wait?

With all the pressure the girl was putting on him, pushing him to just take what he wanted. How could he possibly wait any longer?

He sat at his worktable with his head laying against it. He couldn't fathom doing anything, even though his backlog was overflowing. He found himself questioning just why it was that he had gotten out of bed. He would have been better off lying in the comfort of his bed as he wallow in his misery.

He felt slim arms encircle his shoulders and the sweet plushness of breasts against his back. Her cheek came to rest against the side of his head and he thought for a moment he had gone delirious. "Mister Cedric," her voice was close to his ear and he closed his eyes as he just welcome the warmth of her presence. He hadn't even heard her enter and he found that he didn't care whether or not she knocked or announced herself. "What are you doing?"

"Questioning my self worth and dancing on the cusp of misery," he grumbled. "Isn't it obvious?"

He felt her smile, her mouth was so close to his ear. He could feel the length of her pressed along his back. Heavenly, it was heavenly. "Why?" One of her hands had come to run through his hair and he found himself closing his eyes as she comforted him.

"Because I am a failure of a man, that is why."

"You're not a failure," she said, sounding irritated. She pulled away from him and he whimpered at the loss. "You have got to stop this, you aren't doing your duties and father is going to get angry with you." She moved around to peer down at him, "Why are you acting this way?"

He opened his eyes to meet her gaze, she looked like a vision, "Am I dreaming?"

"No," she cupped his cheek, stroking it lightly with her thumb. "I'm sorry," she frowned lightly at him. "I have been so cruel to you and I didn't think about what it was doing to you."

He sat up and looked at her, "You are apologizing to me?"

She kept her hand on his face, smiling weakly, "I was so hurt by the idea that you might not want me that I didn't consider what I was doing to you." She looked remorseful and he thought for a moment he saw tears shining in her eyes, "You are my friend and I shut you out. You didn't deserve that, I shouldn't try to force you to accept my feelings. Do you forgive me?"

He didn't think about, he merely acted. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, he wrapped his arms about her hips and pressed his face against her shoulder. He inhaled, Lilacs had become his favorite flower. "I don't think I can survive teenage mood swings," he whimpered against her.

Her fingers swept through his hair and he was so infatuated with her that he had completely forgotten his need to keep her at arms length. He forgot all the sound reasoning by not giving into the temptation she was. He was just so relieved to have her against him that he could have cared less about the consequences. "Do you forgive me?" She asked again.

"Consider yourself forgiven," he murmured as all the stress seemed to leave him. He relaxed as her fingers continued to pet his hair. "I just beg that we never repeat it again, I fear I've become dependent upon you."

She pulled away from him, "I won't abandon you again. Come, you have a lot to catch up on and you'll need help. Let's get to work." She went to get her robe and he watched her in awe. It was as if the strain that he had unconsciously placed between them had vanished. He wanted to question it, but his chest hurt. Perhaps, she had merely seen how much of a fool for her he was.

* * *

After re-reading the last part of it I realized that Sofia was a little too cold to him for it to remain in character of her. She had to see that and understand that she was being entirely too mean to poor Cedric. So, I had to fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sowing the Seeds

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with 'em.

Um… Yea. Don't hate, man. Don't hate. This will be a series of drabbles that are all connected. I would totally write ten years between the suggested plot device, but I am lazy and that's too much work. So, instead, I'll give you drabbles of key moments that come up since the plot device is suggested. I'm being vague on purpose, yo. I will be sure to specify Sofia's age throughout just to be safe and not to push that 'ew' button.

This really is just a short Drabble. There will be a smut version that ties in and completes the series but it will be poste"d separate so I won't change the rating for the whole series.

* * *

Sofia is eighteen.

It wasn't long after her eighteenth birthday that he realized, to the eyes of her kingdom, to her mother and her father, she was considered an adult. She was an adult, she most certainly had the body of a full grown woman and it was sheer agony for him to not realize that she was a sight to behold.

She would often float into his tower and he would be awestruck. He found himself praying that what became of adult princesses would not be the fate of his princess. He wasn't sure he could bare the idea of her being promised to another, of him losing that one chance he had to simply taste her to some rotten, over privileged brat prince. He had nothing to offer her that would make him more appealing than some prince. He had no wealth, while pay of a Royal Sorcerer was nice he didn't necessarily squander his salary. As he had become comfortable in his position, he had seen fit to invest his income in various different things. The flying machine he had given her as a child being one, it had cost him quite a bit.

He felt remorseful at it's loss, but knowing it had been a cherished possession of his she had taken good care of it. When she was a child she would often ask him if he would enjoy a ride with her. He knew she understood the feeling of the wind rushing past your ears and the excitement of soaring through the sky, he would often find himself hard pressed to decline.

He looked at her, as she used a wand to direct a broom to sweep the floor. Did she still have the flying machine? "Princess?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him, then paused to direct her wand at a dusting cloth that had gotten off course. She was using magic to clean his workshop and it amused him with how much it entertained her to do so.

"Do you still have the flying machine I gave you?"

She smiled as her concentration went back to the inanimate objects doing all the hard work, "I do. Would you like to go for a ride? Would it hold the both of us?"

He found himself smiling, "It would, though I probably wouldn't fly it too high above ground. I also imagine it would probably consume more fuel. I have put on a few pounds in thanks to my apprentice." He gave his stomach a pat, there was no real roundness to it, but he had to let out his trousers a little. "For some odd reason the girl was compelled to fatten me up, I often worry what for."

She chuckled and waved her wand at the dusting cloth, it's job now done. "Perhaps she wants to eat you," she shot him a grin.

He faltered, while she had become lax in her 'pursuit' of him since the debacle when she was sixteen she had manage to sprinkle in a bit of flirtation here and there. It always seemed to catch him off guard, he would either find himself flushing and looking at her with a longing he felt in his bones or he would falter on whatever task he was doing. He had fudged up a few potions thanks to her loaded comments.

This time though, he found some bravado. Or so he thought, "Eat me?" He cleared his throat as he turned his full attention to the spell book he had at hand. "I am still but skin and bones, if I were to feed anyone they would surely starve."

"Oh, I didn't mean eat you whole, Mister Cedric," she turned away from him. "Though I'm sure there is a bone on you that is worthy of eating."

He choked and shot her a look, finding it hard to not have the thought of her committing that dance in his mind's eye. He clenched his eyes closed in a vain attempt to banish the thought and another part of him reacted shamefully. When had the princess become so well versed in wordplay that she was able to get a reaction out of him like this?

"You play with fire," he warned wearily.

She came over to him and he feared what else she might say, but she only put the wand back into the stash of extras he had on his desk. "Did you need to use the flying machine?"

"Oh, no," he sat back in his chair. "We have completed all of my duties for the day, it's not often that I find myself with free time. I was just recalling the time I gave it to you and I wondered if you still had it, is all."

"Did you want to take it for a ride?"

"I thought perhaps we could use it as a means for a bit of adventure, we haven't had any of that lately, have we?"

Her expression brightened and she sat next to him on her stool. "What kind of adventure?"

"I was using adventure loosely, I was thinking about perhaps we could use it as a means to do a bit of herb gathering. I'm running short on life root and I really should gather a bit more," he had continued to brew the anti-aging potion, even after he had decided that he would no longer pursue as he had before. There was some odd thought that stuck in his mind, wanting remain youthful for her. He hadn't been able to banish the thought from his mind and he had already kept up the routine of making and using the potion.

"Well, we could conjure a picnic while we are out," she offered, reaching in front of him to swipe one of his extra wands again. She brushed uncomfortably close to him, affording him a whiff of her scent. He clenched his eyes closed again, "It's won't be a real adventure, but we could still have some fun with it."

When he opened his eyes again he offered her a slight smile, "That sounds like a fine idea. Why don't you go prep the machine? I will go fetch my bag and meet you down in the courtyard."

"Okay," she seemed to perk up more at the idea, it wasn't often that he took her on trips out to gather herbs outside of the castle grounds. There were areas that materials grew in that were especially dangerous. Though, he did allow her to assist him with gathering Hocus Crocus after finding out she had a knack for riddles. "It won't take me long to get it out. Should I change?" She currently wore her apprentice robe and a simple gown with little bounce.

He eyed her appreciatively, for she was always a vision, then shook his head. "I don't believe any of the herbs we are after will be too difficult to get. Your dress should be fine as long as you don't mind it getting dirty?"

She gave him a smile, a decidedly flirtatious one, "Not at all." And with that, she whisked out of the room before he could stutter out a response, intent to go about doing her task.

He grasped his chest and sighed heavily, "She will be the death of me."

* * *

The flying machine had worked splendidly and he had been pleased to no end that she still managed to keep it functioning after all these years. When he asked how she managed it, she offered him a shy smile, "I didn't really. Gwen, she worked in the kitchen but now she's head of making gizmos for the kingdom. She has kept it working for me. She really enjoyed tinkering with it."

"Very good, honestly, I don't know that I would be capable of keeping it running on my own," he carefully traversed a river bank and bent down to pull roots up from the mud. "You do have a way of managing to draw people in that are talented in the most obscure things." He found his foot slipping and he struggled to stay steady. He stood, perhaps too quickly and his shoe slid right through the mud of the bank and into the fridge waters of the bank.

It was unfortunate that the river was deep where they were picking herbs at for once his foot slid forward the rest of him went tumbling after it. He was sputtering in the water, roots that had been his hand dropped and forgotten as he fought the pull of his robe and the current of the rushing waters.

"Mister Cedric," his princess called to him.

He struggled to remain afloat, but he forbid himself to call for her aid. He would be damned if he put her in danger. But of course, the girl was no fool. He felt her arms come around his middle and with an effort on both their parts they managed to the river bank. "Damn you," he spluttered and coughed. "Why in all the hells would you jump into a river for me? You could have been hurt or worse!" He choked, this time not on the foulness of the river water. "What would I do if you were to drown? And for what? Me! There are far better and nobler causes for you to give your life for, mine is most certainly not one of them."

"I... I couldn't let you drown!" She panted, flopping back onto the grass of the bank. "Your robes were dragging you under again, I had to do something."

He ripped at his sash and forced the sodden material off of his shoulders, it was thick and heavy from the water. "Still! I am not worthy a cause enough for you to maim yourself over!"

She frowned at him, "So, you are telling me to not jump into a river to save the man I love? Let him drown? You ask where you would be if I were to drown, where would I be if you were to?"

"Love," he sat heavily on his knees as he gaze at her. She was soaked to the bone, as he was, her beautiful curls clinging to her face and neck. Her dress clung to her in ways he shouldn't see, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. "How can you love me?"

She sat up and glared at him in a way he had never seen, "How could I not love you? You have been there for me my entire childhood. You have taught me magic and never asked me for anything in return! Even when I was being stupid and trying so hard to seduce you all you did was turn me down, you didn't turn me away all together, you didn't hate me."

"I am not worthy of you!" He shouted, "I am a foul beast that could never hold a flame to your beauty! I have nothing to offer you, no kingdom or fortune! I have nothing and I am nothing!"

"But that doesn't change the fact that I love you," she stated firmly, not at all phased by his outburst. "And you love me." It was a statement, though there was question in her eyes. She wasn't completely sure if he loved her, he realized.

He cursed, broken and knowing there was no denying her no matter how hard he tried. "I am a fool," he cursed. "A damned fool. Of course, I love you. How could I be in your presence on a near daily basis and not fall for you?" He hunched over and cupped his face in his hands as he struggled with his emotions, he had dreamed of proclaiming his love for her and making her his. They had been nothing, but dreams. He had never expected to make them reality, least of all with them both damp by a river. "I tried so hard to not love you," he admitted. "I tried so hard to resist your charms and keep you at arms length. You made it bloody impossible, I don't even remember when it was you had worked me around your little finger." He sighed in defeat and met her concerned gaze, "Or if I ever had a chance of being anything but hopelessly lost over you."

She reached forward and cupped his face in her hands, "You have everything, you are everything I've ever wanted. I would have paid any price just to hear you say that you loved me, I would do anything just to be close to you." She closed the distance between them so quickly that he had no time to react. "Don't be lost over me, I'm right here and I've always been right here waiting for you," she didn't give him the opportunity to retort. She pressed her lips against his to silence any protest he might further make.

And he had finally lost to her.

* * *

M rated version of this chapter isn't quite finished but will probably be done sometime tomorrow. I think this is pretty much done tho. On to evil things.


End file.
